1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus that may be adopted to display a map simplified based upon map data.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a method known in the related art, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-202762, through which a simplified and thus easier-to-read- version of an original map is displayed by executing processing such as linearization or orthogonalization on the shapes of roads indicated in the map data and displaying only landmark information within a specific range. However, when the shapes of roads are simplified through linearization or orthogonalization processing, a road having a special shape may be rendered in a shape more confusing than the original shape.